The Exile
by ke69lm
Summary: Rune is the High Lord of Payonus Keep, one of the 4 quadrant capitals of the kingdom of Midgardia.


_A/N: This is the beginning of a book I am trying to write called The Exile. I don't know how well I am doing so far, but I want some feedback. Let me know. Later._

Chapter 1:

He knew he couldn't stand by and watch this happen any longer. If the swordsman took out another opponent in cold blood, he would have to step in.

Sure enough, the swordsman jumped another person and smote them down. The tall sage sighed inward to himself and stepped forward.

"You will stop this now."

"And who might you be?" The swordsman arrogantly replied.

"You know damn well who I am. I am Rune, High Lord over this quadrant of Midgardia, and you are killing my soldiers. And you will stop."

"So you are the High Lord around here? Good, I was hoping you would show up. Tonight my longsword will taste your blood."

"If you insist." replied Rune.

The swordsman jumped straight into the battle, using an excellent overhand strike from in the air. Rune, being the most skilled sage in the kingdom of Midgardia, simply moved his waved his staff, a 5 foot long, 2 inch thick stave of White Ash wood topped with a sharpened Sapphire, and created a magical barrier in front of the sword blow. Rune then slammed the bottom end of his staff into the swordman's face.

"Are you quite finished?" the High Lord asked the young warrior.

"Why would I be finished? It is your fault my parents are dead!"

Rune was absolutely shocked to hear this, but suddenly the realization of what happened to the boy's parents overwhelmed him. They had been two of his servants that were killed during the raid on Rune's castle, entitled Payonus Keep, last month. Before the High Lord could console the young warrior, an arrow whistled past his ear and took off one of the boy's fingers. Rune instantly knew who had done this.

"John, did you have to do that?"

"Sorry, Rune. I just couldn't let you have all of the fun."

John, being one of Rune's best friends, was completely and totally different from the High Lord, yet they were also very similar. Rune was very tall, reaching a height of six feet and nine inches, while John was only four feet and five inches. Rune had a full head of un-naturally white hair, a trait the ran through the blood of all males in his fathers family, and piercing, icy blue eyes. John, on the other hand, had short brown hair that always stood on end and a 5 inch beard that he kept braided, along with pale blue eyes. Finally, while Rune was the best sage in the land, John was the leader of Midgardia's elite Crossbow Sniper unit.

John had one major quality that he shared with Rune. John was also of noble blood, as he was the prince of Midgardia. His father, Kind Cirus III, was the greatest king Midgardia had ever known, although that did not stop the raids from surrounding countries.

John jumped down from his hiding spot in a high tree, followed closely by his eagle, Cornelius, who was trained to see hidden enemies and to attack as an extension of John's abilities. The bird landed softly on John's right shoulder, and Rune led John over to the boy holding the sword.

"Look at what that damned midget went and did!" the boy exclaimed. "What the-"

"John, make Cornelius stop pecking him in the head."

"Aww... Rune, you always ruin my fun... call me a damn midget again and you can say goodbye to your eyes!"

Rune kneeled down near the boy and said "What is your name lad?" to which the boy replied "Why would a person like you care?"

"Just answer me. I think you and I both know that it is not my fault your parents are dead. They died while in service of the High Lord of Payonus Keep, Midgardia, and their sacrifice will never be forgotten."

"Keep your formality to yourself. I don't want to hear any of that bull shit. You know good and well you that you will have forgotten all about their sacrifice within the hour. I bet you don't even remember their names. You bastard, you are the reason they are dead. I know what you keep in that castle and I swear that I will destroy it!"

At this point, Rune realized that the boy knew to much. "I regret what has to be done here lad." Rune took his staff and raised it to the sky, then brought it down in a slow sweeping motion toward the boys face. At first nothing happened, then bolts of ice shot from the sky and froze the boy solid. Rune looked completely devestated to have had to do this to a fairly innocent citizen, but it had to be done. No one could know about his secret, rather the boy was bluffing or not.

"Rune, what was the boy talking about, what are you keeping in the castle?"

Rune let out a deep sigh, then turned to John and said "I guess I should show you. Lets go up to the castle, you can stay there tonight, but before you sleep, I should show you what I have."


End file.
